Symphony of Dreams
by Au Crowne
Summary: "...I won't let Him do that again to the fourteenth". An unforeseen event leads Road to betraying the Noah Clan.Now, she's taking care of Allen but things won't be easy.The Earl has sent orders to retrieve ninth and fourteenth disciples...At all cost.
1. Lost Bonds

**Selfine: Hello to everyone! Please make sure to leave a review here so that the author will know whether to continue this fic or not.. This is a rewritten fanfic.**

**Suishou Yume: I hope you'll like this story. This would be in a 3rd person POV. Note: The timeline will be pretty much the same although Allen would be 5 years younger. There had been some changes made in here! FF title change from 'Dreams and the Musician' to 'Symphony of Dreams'!**

Allen sighed. He was getting bored already. It had been snowing since yesterday and it still haven't stopped. He stared out of the window then glanced at the brown dog lying on the floor. He approached it and stroked its fur. Star wagged its tail in delight. Maybe Mana would allow them to play outside now. He got up and ran downstairs, Mana's dog bounded after him.

"Mana! Mana!", he yelled. Mana jumped up in surprise. Allen giggled at his reaction. Mana looked up from the newspaper." What is it, Allen?", he asked.

"Can we play outside?", he asked then held up Star's ball.

"I guess..", he said.

"Uhh.. Where's Roadee?", Allen asked, he was hoping that maybe she could also play with them.

Roadee has been living with them for three years. She had just came to their house one evening and Mana allowed her to stay with them. He faintly remember that night, it had been almost midnight. She had been soaking wet from the rain. When she first saw Allen, she suddenly hugged him. It felt strange being hugged someone you barely knew and yet she felt seemingly familiar. _'I shouldn't have trusted him that easily_..', he remembered that she kept saying that as she hugged him. He'd been curious on who she was talking about but she wouldn't tell him, saying he was still young to understand.

"She's probably outside", Mana said." Allen, don't go somewhere too far... Remember what happened last time?"

Allen nodded then put his right arm across his left chest." I promise that I won't get lost again!", he said with a smile.

"Okay, you can go now but be home before lunch.."

He happily nodded. Allen ran outside, followed by Star. They bounded into a snow-filled street. He let himself fall backwards on the snow. The cold kinda surprised him. He giggled as Star licked him on the face. He sat up and smiled at Star."Let's play ball!", he said.

Star barked in response and ran on the opposite side of the street, Allen stood up and threw the ball. Star jumped and returned it. He tossed the ball again. Star jumped up again and tossed it back using his nose. Allen tried to catch it but it went a little higher for him to catch.

"I'll get it!", Allen yelled, even though Star wouldn't understand him. He ran to get the ball. It went so far that it had entered the forest near the town. Luckily, he easily found it. He picked it up and brushed the snow off it.

"Hello there..", a voice said.

Allen was startled a little. He looked up and saw a man dressed in a suit in front of him. "Uh.. Hello", Allen said uncertainly.

"What's your name, shounen?", the man asked. He hesitated. Mana and Road had told him not to just tell strangers his name. The man was gazed at Allen with a pair of golden eyes.

"Uh...I'm..uh"

The man smiled at Allen and ruffled his brown hair." There's no need to worry, shounen. I'm not a bad person..", he assured.

"Uhh..I'm Allen", he finally said.

"You seem like a nice boy", he said." Would you like to come with me?"

"W-where?"

"Some place fun."

"I don't know...", he answered. Mana had said that he shouldn't get too far from home and also he needed to return before lunch. Besides, he shouldn't go with people he barely knew.

"It will be alright..", he reassured me.

"Allen!", a voice called. Allen recognize it immediately. It was Road-ee's voice. He noticed the man had been muttering about something. Allen looked out of the forest and then back to the man."Umm.. I have to go..", he said, pointing at the town.

The man turned to him and smiled."I hope we could see each other again."

Allen turned and ran to where he heard Road's voice had came from. She was petting Star."Road-ee! Road-ee!"

She turned around and saw Allen. She smiled at him as he hugged her. Road had recently had her hair down. Her blue spiky hair reached down to her shoulder. Her purple eyes gleamed as she ruffled Allen's hair.

"Where have you been?", Allen asked, looking up at her.

"I was just walking around."

"We should go home now, Road-ee", I said."It's almost time for lunch."

Road giggled and picked up Star's ball that I have dropped."Let's go"

Tyki Mikk sighed. He just watched as the two left. He shook his head, he didn't like this mission. It would be nice if Road were to return to Duke Millenium's side and much better if the fourteenth would too. But they seem to like the way they were living now, away from the war.

He turned to face the forest. He knew that he wouldn't like what he was going to do next but have no choice. The Millenium Earl had made it clear to them. They needed the ninth and fourteenth disciples back at any cost...

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

"W~what's for lunch? What's f~for lunch?", Allen asked in a singsong voice as they entered the house. He happily skipped inside the house, following Road. Road giggled."Ne, Mana", she called." Allen's hungry!"

Allen ran towards the kitchen quickly. He figured that Mana would be there since he'll be preparing lunch. The moment Allen set his eyes on the kitchen, he stopped on his tracks. His eyes widen. It... was Mana. He was sprawled on the ground. And he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Mana...", At first he was too stunned to move at all but then he ran beside Mana and started to shake him. No response.

"Shounen..", a voice said.

"W-what happened?", he asked without looking up. He had already recognize the voice. Allen could feel tears run down my cheeks. Why isn't Mana moving?

"He's already dead", the man said, he lit up a cigarette. He was smiling as he said it." It's only natural. Humans die."

"N-no... t-that can't b-be!", he shook Mana again. His arms started to tremble as he shook him. Mana can't be dead!... He can't be!

"Get away from him, Allen!", he heard Road yelled. Allen suddenly found himself staring at Road's purple eyes. She looked at me with a pair of concerned eyes. His vision was blurry from the tears.

"Road-ee..", Allen sniffed."Mana..Mana is.." He can't get myself to say it. It can't be true! This has to be some nightmare. Star came by then licked his hand, maybe to comfort Allen. Road stood up and faced the man. There was something he can't describe the way Road stared at the man.

"Tyki Mikk.."

"Join back to the earl's side, Road", he said."or else the dead bodies might pile up."

Allen could feel something rising up inside him... Anger? Maybe that's what it is. Why did he killed Mana?.. He killed one of the persons that only cared for me. Allen stood up and wiped his tears. He glared at the man... Allen started to hear music then a memory flashed at him...

-_Start of flashback-_

_Allen touched the keys of the grand piano. It was inside a store. The owner had allowed them to play it if they want to. Allen pressed one of the keys uncertainly. Mana approached Allen and peered over his shoulders. "Do you know how to play, Allen?", Mana asked._

_Allen shook his head."Not much."_

_"Then, I'll teach you a song..", Mana said to Allen with a smile. He started to play the song. It seemed peaceful and sad to me. It sounded familiar to Allen in a way._

_Allen looked up at him." What's that song called?"_

_"It's the Musician's song, Allen."_

_"Please teach me how to play it!"_

_Mana laughed then glanced at Road who smiled back."Of course, Allen", Mana replied._

_-End of flashback-_

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

Allen opened his eyes. It was like waking up from a dream. He sat up. Allen held up his head in sudden pain. When he removed his hand he noticed that there was blood on it. Where had it came from?

"Allen?"

"Road-ee..W-what happened? Where's the man earlier?", Allen asked as he looked around. Everything was in ruins. What had happened? Allen saw Star trotting behind Road.

"Y-you don't remember?", Road asked.

"Remember what, Road-ee?"

Road didn't answer. She just knelt in front of Allen and wiped the blood from his forehead."We need to go, Allen..", she said. Allen looked at Mana's lifeless body."Mana.."

There was a soft look on Road's eye as she stared at Mana's body...

Allen placed the white flowers in front of Mana's grave. Star was anxiously waiting while Road was beside Star. Allen touched the top of the tombstone. Who was that man? Why had he killed Mana?

"Bye, Mana..", Allen whispered. He turned to Road and walked towards her. Allen took one last glance at Mana's grave. Somehow, he have a feeling that they won't be able to visit him often.


	2. Wandering Song

_**Selfine: I send the author's apology for not being able to update this fanfic early. Here's a new chappie! Hope you like it!. Oh yeah, the reason on why Road betrayed the Earl will be revealed in the later chapters. Once again, there are minor but important changes that had been made. It might be far different than the first one.**_

Allen stroked Star's fur and looked up at Road. She seemed to be in deep thought. "Road-ee, what are we going to do now?", he asked

She sat down beside Allen and sighed."Ne.. I don't have a single idea.."

Allen looked around. He didn't know what town they were at. He'd never been here before. The people here seemed busy. His stomach growled loudly."I'm hungry, Roadee..", Allen moaned, looking up at Road.

"I guess we really should find something to eat..", Road said, she stood up and glanced around. Allen suddenly found himself being lifted from the ground. A middle-aged man held him up.

"Let me go!", he yelled. He struggled and tried to break free but he held Allen firmly.

"Finally, I've found you..", the man said." I can't believe that such a small child is giving Master Tyki trouble..."

"Let him go", Road said.

The man smirked at Road."Why would I-" The man stopped in mid-sentence. He just stared at Road. Road looked somehow different. She glared at the man with golden eyes instead of purple ones.

"Mistress R-road!", the man exclaimed, he was stammering.

"Let him go", Road repeated.

The man hastily put Allen down. He seems to be afraid. Allen ran and hid behind Road. Star followed then barked at the man."P-please fo-forgive me, Mistress Road!", the man pleaded. He was almost desperate.

"Akuma, self-destruct", Road said in a low voice. The man's eyes widen in fear. Suddenly, the man exploded and was reduced to ashes.

"I can't believe you're rejecting us, Road", a voice said. It was a familiar one.

Allen looked up. It was the man who killed Mana. He was sitting on top of the roof. He smiled at Allen." I didn't expect you to hurt me badly back then, shounen."

Hurt him badly? Allen didn't remember anything of such event. What is he talking about?. Several akumas appeared behind Tyki. The Noah of Pleasure smiled at them..

"Allen..run away from here", Road said.

"But Roadee..", Allen said in a small voice.

"Just go, Allen", Road said."I'll be able to find you later. Just go!"

Allen hesitated for a moment. Then he began to run, Star bounded after him. It was hard to run with the snow covering the street. He stumbled a few steps as he turned into an alley. He looked behind him. There were two akumas after him. Allen quickly stood up and ran again. He kept glancing behind him. Luckily, Star was still able to catch up with him. Allen felt himself bumped against someone. He staggered and fell backwards on the snow.

"Are you alright?", a redhead asked. Allen looked up and saw a guy wearing a black coat. He had a red hair and he wore an eyepatch over one eye. He was with an old man also wearing a black coat. Allen didn't answer, he just looked behind him.

"Akuma!", Lavi exclaimed. Akuma? Allen wondered.

_**'Give us that child, exorcists and we won't hurt you'**_

Lavi took a glance at the small child and back at the akumas. What do they need with him? He brought out his innocence and easily destroyed the two akumas. He glanced back at the boy. There seem to be nothing different about him... Allen stood up and thanked Lavi. Suddenly, Allen hunched over, clutching his head. Lavi saw blood dripping on the white snow

"W-what's happening?", Lavi asked but Allen wasn't able to answer.

"I think it would be best if we bring him into a hospital...", Bookman said calmly. Allen felt himself being carried by someone. But he was only vaugely aware of it, it felt distant to him. Like it was happening to someone else... He was feeling dizzy.

_'There's no need to worry...'_

A... A voice! Whose was it? It seems familiar to him...He had heard it before but where... And when?

_'... As long as I'm by your side, you won't need to worry about anything. No one will be able to hurt. No one. Not even him...'_

_'Him'? _He wanted to ask but his voice won't come out. He noticed that the pain started to fade away. He was even starting to feel quite relaxed. '_There are things that would be later revealed at the right time. All you need to know is I'm here to protect you... After all, I was created for that purpose.'_

To... protect him?

_'...Allen Walker'_

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

Road crouched on the snow, facing Tyki. Tyki was on the snow covered street, face down. She licked the blood on one of her candles.

"You left me with no choice, Ty~ki. I wouldn't allow you to hurt my Allen", she said. She threw the candle on the snow. She stood up and turned around.".. Even if it meant hurting my former family. I just can't let _Him_ do that again to the fourteenth."

Road glanced at the street. It seems like someone had already destroyed the akuma that were after Allen. She needed to find Allen.

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

Allen opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around. He was in a room, it looked like a hospital room to him. He touched his forehead, it was bandaged. Allen saw Star near the bed. He reached down for him but he squirmed away.

"... Star?", Allen asked in confusion. He hopped off the bed. He approached Star but he just continued to back away from him. He seems to be scared of something... Of him.

"What's the matter, Star?", he asked again, crouching in front of him. He'd never seen Star act like this to him. The door opened and Lavi came in. Allen turned to look at him.. It was the red-hair guy with the eye patch."Uhh... food?", Lavi said as a greeting.

Allen eyed the bag he was carrying. He gave Allen a warm bread from the bag. He happily ate it. As he ate, he noticed that the red hair guy was looking at him anxiously. Like he wanted to tell him something. Lavi just gazed at the boy. He still doesn't seem to notice what happened to him. How to tell a boy that he was slowly becaming a noah? Maybe that's why the akumas were after him.

Suddenly the window opened and a black cat entered the room. Star came up and barked at it. The cat glared at Star and he fell silent. He cowered behind the bed. Lavi started. It made Allen wondered, it's just a cat, right? The cat walked towards them. Lavi didn't like the way it was looking at Allen. The cat began to form into a human.

Lulu Bell approached the boy."You're coming with me", she said. At first, Allen was too stunned too react but then he snapped out of his daze. He tried to ran away from her but LuluBell reached out and grabbed him.

"Let the kid go", Lavi said. The lady's hair turned black and her skin became gray... A noah!. "N-noah", Lavi hissed.

"Let me go!", Allen yelled.

Several man entered the room and turned into akumas. They surrounded Lavi. Lulu Bell jumped through the open window and landed on the roof of a nearby house, bringing Allen along.

"Let me go!", He struggled in her arms but everytime he did that, he was starting to feel tired."Let...me.."

His eyes started to feel heavy. He feel so tired... sleepy. A voice achoed in his mind_.' Don't worry, I'll take care of this, my dearest musician...'_

"Allen!", a familiar voice yelled. Lulubell noticed that the boy had stopped struggling. The boy seems to be asleep.

"I know you could do it, Mistress Lulubell!", Mimi said. Lulubell just stared at the boy. He was the fourteenth's reincarnation but he was still young. The youngest noah. She wondered why Tyki Mikk wasn't able to retrieve him earlier, it seem fairly easy.

"Allen!"

She looked at where the voice had came from. She found the ninth disciple... Road, looking at her with fierce eyes. This was the same girl who had became accustomed to her. She had became close to her that she didn't expect to betray them too.

"Give Allen back!", Road demanded."... Lulubell!"


	3. Innocence's Will

_**Selfine: Hai, thanks again for the reviews! Anyway , here's a new update for you! Note again: My mistress had made some minor but important changes. If you have any questions about this fan fic just message the author! Anyway here's another little update! Oh an Oc will appear in this chapter. A requested one by a friend of the author. **_

_**Suishou Yume: I figured that if there would be a last memory, it should be the Death of Noah. Thanks for the idea Juztine Mateo!**_

Allen could hear it again... That voice. It was from a male. And it was saying those same words again.

_'... As long as I'm by your side, you won't need to worry about anything. No one will be able to hurt. No one. Not even him...', _the voice said_. 'All you need to know is I'm here to protect you... After all, I was created for that purpose.'_

... Then a memory flashed before him. It was during the time when Mana had teached him a song. They were at the store back then.

_Allen touched the keys of the grand piano. It was inside a store. The owner had allowed them to play it if they want to. Allen pressed one of the keys uncertainly. Mana approached Allen and peered over his shoulders. "Do you know how to play, Allen?", Mana asked._

_Allen shook his head."Not much."_

_"Then, I'll teach you a song..", Mana said to Allen with a smile. He started to play the song. It seemed peaceful and sad to me. It sounded familiar to Allen in a way._

_Allen looked up at him." What's that song called?"_

_"It's the Musician's song, Allen."_

_"Please teach me how to play it!"_

_Mana laughed then glanced at Road who smiled back."Of course, Allen", Mana replied._

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita, Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukaramii itoshii yokogao, daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume..._

_Gin no hitomi no yaragu yaru ni, Omareochita kagayaku omae..._

Road's eyes widen. She could hear a faint song. It was happening again! Just like that time when Tyki had killed Mana. She gazed at Allen unconscious figure. "Mistress Lulubell, the boy!", Mimi warned. The boy seemed to have woken up. He started to struggle again and somehow he had gotten free from Lulubell's grasp. He jumped and landed just beside the Noah of Dreams.

"_**We meet again, Dreams**_", he greeted. Allen looked up at Road with bright green eyes. Now she was certain that it wasn't Allen that was talking to her.

"What did you do to Allen?", Road demanded.

_**"It's just like before**_", he answered."_**He's still unconscious. And I can't just sit and watch him get taken by that noah. You also don't want that to happen, right?**_"

Road just nodded and looked at the roof of the building. Allen only smiled at her. He looked back at the Noah of Lust, Lulubell."_**Some company we have here, eh?**_", he said.

"Can't you at least tell me who you are?", Road asked.

"_**Only the Musician has the right to know...**_", he answered. Allen's right arm started to glow and changed into a large claw. It seems too large for Allen's small body. He placed the claw in front of him.

"I'll retrieve him for you, Mistress Lulubell!", Mimi said, stepping forward.

"_**Ah, the incompetent akuma**_", Allen mused." _**I was hoping I'll get to fight another noah. But I'll guess you'll just do**_."

"Don't underestimate me", Mimi said, she brought out two metallic fans.

"_**We'll see..."**_, Allen said then leaped in Mimi's direction. He was dragging the oversized claw behind him.

"What's happening outside?", Lavi demanded as he destroyed the last akuma. Bookman was observing something happening outside the hospital. As soon as the akuma exploded, Lavi ran towards the window.

His eyes widen as he saw what was happening. The boy, who was supposedly to be a noah was fighting an akuma... With an innocence.

"I don't understand it, Old Panda", Lavi admitted."The kid... He's a noah, right? How come.."

"Keep quiet and just observe", Bookman snapped. It also didn't make any sense to him. It seems like the noahs are fighting each other. Or maybe... No. Maybe that isn't possible. But after the fourteenth's betrayal, it might be. Lavi suddenly jumped out of the open window with his still activated innocence.

"Lavi!"

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

Allen swung his claw at the akuma. Mimi was blocking each blows using the metallic fans she was holding. After the third blow, one of the metallic fans dropped on the snow. Allen smirked, this was too easy. He swung the oversized claw again. Mimi was only barely able to dodge it. She held the wounded arm.

"Not even worth the time, akuma", he said as he licked the blood on his claw.

Allen leaped backwards and just watched as Mimi staggered as her blood seep from her wound. He smiled, fairly amused.

"Mimi!", Lulubell called. Mimi jumped beside the Noah of Lust. Lulubell took one last glance at the Musician. Now she knew why Tyki wasn't able to retrieve the Musician. It was because of Road and the innocence. She turned and then both of them disappeared. Allen smiled then his hand returned to normal but it was still soaked in blood.

"Hey!", someone yelled.

Lavi landed on the snow just in front of Allen. Lavi noticed that the boy's eyes turned from green to dull silver then the boy fell unconscious on the snow.

"Allen!"

It was Road's voice. Allen slowly opened my eyes. His eyes lit up as he saw Road's familiar face. Allen quickly hugged her, everything that had happened earlier were confusing him. He noticed that his left hand was soaked in... blood? What happened?"I...I don't understand what's happening anymore, Roadee...", Allen sobbed." Why are there people after us?"

"Allen...", Road said in a soft voice."Don't worry, Allen. I won't let them hurt you..."

It was just like what the voice had said to him. He wiped the tears the were slowing forming in his eyes then smiled at Road. He looked over her shoulders and saw the red-haired guy with the eyepatch looking at them with solemn eyes. Beside him was the old man, he seems to be curious at them. He saw Star behind them.

"Star!", Allen called. He was relieve that he was fine. Star happily barked in response and trotted towards them. He got up and stroked Star's fur.

"Would you please kindly come with us?", The old man politely asked.

"What do you want?", Road demanded.

"We just like to ask you some questions...", he answered."We might also be able to help you. I'm Bookman. That's my apprentice, Lavi."

"Bookman, eh?", Road repeated." I'm not sure if we can trust you..."

"We, Bookmen, have always been neutral. We had always been careful with the information we recieved. We won't reveal it unless it's necessary."

"I suppose I should rely on Bookman's words..", Road smiled and stood up.

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

"What the-", Cross Marian muttered. He was standing in front of the ruins of a house. The house which used to be Mana's. What had happened here? And where did those brats with him went?

"Ah, a visitor...", a voice asked.

Cross Marian looked up and saw a young man sitting on a branch of a tree. He had a long black hair tied in a low ponytail. He was wearing a black suit and a pair of white gloves. He leaped from the branch and landed on the snow.

"You're a general from that ridiculous Order, right?..", he said.

"Who are you?", the general demanded, he brought out his innocence, Judgement and pointed it at the man.

The young man smiled at him."Of course, the introductions. You must forgive me for my rudeness...", he said. The man's skin slowly turned to gray and seven cross-shaped stigmatas appeared on his forehead.

"I'm Canaan Seed", he introduced as he slightly bowed at the general."I am the fifteenth disciple of the Noah Clan. I represent the 'Death' of Noah."

"The 'Death of Noah'...", Cross muttered. It must be the last memory of Noah but he didn't have time to deal with the troublesome noah. He had only came here on a supposed 'visit' to Mana. Besides, there's still some ladies waiting for him...

"Ah, please forgive me but I have to go now", Canaan said, sighing as a black cat approached him. He bent over and picked it up," The Earl's still focused on retrieving the First Child and the Musician.."

That had gotten Cross Marian's attention. The Millenium Earl's focusing his attention on retrieving those two brats? This could be bad. He didn't have to worry about the ninth disciple but the Musician...

"I hope we'll meet each other again..", Canaan said then he disappeared, together with the black cat. Cross frowned. As much as he hate it, he have no choice but to look for them now... But where? A gold golem flew and landed on his shoulder. Of course, the golem.


	4. Within one's grasp

**Selfine: Here's a new chappie! Hope you'll like this one too. There will be only one chapter left to be rewritten! After the next chapter, it would be a new chappie! So please, bear with me...**

"I'm only doing this for Allen's sake...", Allen heard Road said.

"I can understand that...", Lavi said. Allen just continued to stroke Star's fur. The door of the room opened and Road came out followed by Lavi and Bookman. Road turned to Allen and smiled."Let's go, Allen..."

"Where are we going, Roadee?", Allen asked her.

"To a place called Black Order..."

"Black Order?", Allen repeated. He hadn't heard of a place like that before. Road nodded. Suddenly, a heart checkered door appeared in front of them. The door then swung open.

"I suppose this one of Dreams abilities...", Bookman stated.

"Well, we should go now", Road said. Allen stood up and took Road's extended hand. Star woke up and stretched up. He lazily trotted behind Allen. They entered the door, followed by Lavi and Bookman.

"Why is it dark here, Roadee?", Allen asked Road.

"That's just the way it is, Allen", Road answered.

They emerged through another door. They got out of it. The red-checkered door simply disappeared behind them. Allen looked up. There were lots of bat-like things fluttering above their heads. And in front of them were... He can't exactly described it but it was a huge building. Bookman stepped in front of a large gate then one of the bat-like things fluttered near him. Allen noticed that Star had wandered off, he was busy chasing those bat-thingies.

Bookman turned to them and said,"You need to be scanned by the gate first..."

Allen was confused. What does he mean by be scanned by the gate? Lavi held Allen's shoulders and positioned him just in front of the large gate. Road stood beside him. Now that he was closer, he noticed that the gate has a face. It's sort of creeping him out. A light came out of the gate's eyes and went through them."**They're clear!"**, the gate announced then it opened up. Allen was startled by this, he didn't exactly knew that gates can talk. Road took his hand and smiled at him. They entered through the gate and into the vast building.

"You call that security?", Road smirked at Bookman.

"The gate can only detect akumas...", Bookman answered.

"If have that kind of low security, Tyki can easily infiltrate the Order without doing much...", Road stated bluntly.

"Who's Tyki?", Lavi asked.

"Tyki Mikk...", Road said,"You'll probably meet him someday..."

Allen saw a green-haired lady approaching them. She had her hair tied in pigtails. She smiled at Allen and Road."Are they the new accomodators?", she asked Lavi.

"Actually, only one of them is...", Lavi said.

"Which one?", she asked. Lavi pointed at me. Allen noticed that there was a flash of sadness in her eyes. He can't understand why she was sad. She must have noticed that Allen was staring at her because she gave him a faint smile."I'm Lenalee Lee", she introduced herself. Then she led as to an office.

"Welcome to the Black Order!", A man greeted. He clasped his hands together. Allen hid behind Road instinctively, this man was scaring him. "Now, now, there's no need to be scared", the man exclaimed."I'm Komui Lee. Now, which of you is that new accomodator?"

"...It's Allen", Road said.

"Allen, is it?", Komui said, peering at Allen."What type is your innocence?"

"Type?", Allen asked.

"He's a parasitic type, Komui...", Lavi said.

"Ah! A parasitic type!", Komui exclaimed. Allen hid behind Road again, he's really scary. He's like the human version of a man-eating flower. Creepy."That's quite a rare type... I should have it examined immediately!"

The creepy, scary man dragged me out of the office and into another room. Allen was partly glad that at least Miss Lenalee was inside. Road and the others were outside the room.

"Can you invoke your innocence?", Komui asked Allen.

"Invoke?", Allen repeated.

"Uhh... Activate it"

Allen focused his attention on his left arm. Maybe he should just give it a try. His left arm started to glow then it turned into a large claw. Allen looked up at Komui. His eyes widen. Komui had a weird grin on and he was holding a large drill.

"Now, Allen, don't look if you don't want to get traumatize..."

"W-what?"

**Outside the room...~~~~~~**

Allen's screams echoed throughout the Science Department. Star got startled and started scratching the door. "He's already starting...", Lavi announced.

"The poor kid...", one of the scientists murmured.

"Can't I at least wound that Komui?", Road asked Lavi.

"Uhh... We'd rather have you not do that", Lavi said dryly then asked."When are you going to tell Komui about your real situation and also Allen's...?"

"When I get the chance", Road simply answered.

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

"Why is the Duke focusing on retrieving those two noahs?", Canaan asked Sheryl.

"I think the Duke just wants us to be complete...", Sheryl answered then sighed."Personally, I just wish Road would come back. I miss my dearest Road..."

"I saw the Duke crying earlier...", Canaan said."Although he didn't admit it, even when its obvious."

"He was?"

Canaan nodded."He kept murmuring on how that Mana stole the youngest noah away and then the First Child..."

"I never knew that the Duke was that emotional...", Sheryl said then stood up.

"Where are you going?", Canaan asked the minister.

"Some country wants to sign a peace treaty with us", the minister answered. He picked up some papers from his desk and he placed it inside a suitcase."I'll see you later at dinner, Canaan", he said then got out of the room.

The minister entered the carriage waiting in front of the mansion. He gazed out of the window. He had been there when the First Child decided to leave them. He had tried to stop her but he failed. He faintly remembered how Road left. There were tears of hatred on her eyes. He still didn't know what her adopted daughter had discovered for her leave them suddenly...

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

"He's scary, Roadee...", Allen kept murmuring to Road."He's scary..."

"Wow, Komui, you really scared, Allen", Lavi commented.

Road sighed and glanced at Star. He was trying his best to calm Allen down but he couldn't stop himself from shaking. That man was really scary. We went into an elevator which brought us down.

"Let's check out your synchronization rate with your innocence..."

"Sync-what?", Allen asked. Suddenly, something held him up. Now, he was more than scared.

**'Innocence...', **a voice said. It startled Allen.'** There's no need to be scared, child.' **The huge creature loomed closer to him. It leaned towards him and then he felt an unfamiliar warmth. The strange feeling he had earlier was gone...

**'54... 72...89...95...105 percent', **it said. The creature gently put Allen down besides Road.'**Forgive me for scaring you, Allen. I am Hevlaska. Surprisingly, you have the potential to became a General. May God be with you always, Allen.'**

"A general?", Lenalee exclaimed."... But he's too young."

"What's a general?", Allen asked. He still don't understand what's going on here. He thought they were only going to stay here temporarily to hide from those people that were after them.

"A high sync rate at a young age!", Komui exclaimed. He surprised Allen. Why hadn't he told him about Hevlaska? Allen scratched Star behind the ears and tapped him.

"Star... Bite!", Allen said in a low voice. Star happily barked in response and showed Komui his really sharp set of teeth. He started chasing Komui around.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!", Komui yelled as he tried to get as far as he can from those sharp teeth.


	5. The youngest general

**Selfine: Cheers! This would be the last rewritten chapter... Meaning that the next ones will be new!**

**Suishou Yume: Please leave a review! Ah, I'm having a poll on my profile. Just so I could know on which fanfic I should focus on. Please help me choose!**

_**~Truth Beneath the Illusions (Multi-pairings, includes: ManaXAllen, ChomesukeXOC...)**_

_**~Flickering Shadows (Warnings: NoahMana, NoahAllen and possibly DarkAllen)**_

_**~Into Deep Mist (Main pairings: SherylXAllen, SherylXTricia and NeahXAllen)**_

_**~Symphony of Dreams (Main pair is RoadXAllen)**_

_**~Taking Care of Lil Timcanpy ( AllenXTimcanpy)**_

_**~Class S: Young Marriage Project (Multi-pairings)**_

"I can't believe they're really going to do this...", Road stated. Allen noticed that her usual playful tone was gone.

"I had no choice here", Komui explained."It was a direct order from the Vatican..."

"I don't care about the Vatican...", Road said simply. Komui sighed, this had really been out of his control.

*Start of FlashBack*

_You're going to make a kid fight against the generals?", Lenalee exclaimed._

_Komui shook his head and sighed."It was the Vatican's orders... They wanted to test if Allen's worthy of becoming a general."_

_Lenalee glanced at her brother, her eyes wide."You can't force him into this! He doesn't even seem to know what's going on around him!", she said,"He's too young, Nii-san! You can't do to him... w-what that man did to me!"_

_"Lenalee...", Komui said and stood up from his chair. As much as he hates it, he had no choice. He left the room and went to meet the generals who were waiting at the other room._

*End of Flashback*

This startled Allen a bit but there's something else that worries him.. He glanced at his activated innocence. He still haven't figured out how he exceeded the one hundred percent sync rate with his innocence when he haven't used it before. And also... He don't know how to fight...

_'Don't worry, Allen', _an assuring voice said. He immediately recognize that voice...'_I'll guide you. You won't be alone in this fight, my musician... I'll always be by your side.'_

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

Road noticed that Allen's eye color had changed again to green. Suddenly, it occured to her that it was Allen's innocence that had been helping them all along. But why was it helping them?

Komui glanced at Allen. He noticed that something seems to be different about the boy but he couldn't quite place it. Allen turned and faced him. He was surprised to see that Allen's eyes were green instead of silver. The four generals seemed to have also noticed this.

Allen waved at Komui."**I'm ready, Sir Komui!", **he said. Even his voice had changed. It faintly reminded Komui of Hevlaska's. Komui nodded at them. Allen let the generals to attack first. He easily dodge their attacks, almost gracefully. Lavi recognized this movements. He had seen him done that back then. Allen was merely playing!

Lau Shimin lunged forward, it was trying to hit the small child but he can't. Allen showed a faint smile and leaped behind its back. He swung his large claw at it. Creating a nasty long gash on its back. General Yeegar saw his chance and attempted to tie Allen using the pendelum's chains. Allen saw this and dodged it then lunged towards the said general. The general managed to leap away but he had been wounded.

General Sokalo ran towards Allen. He threw Madness at Allen. He managed to block it He knew he could maintain that for minutes but it was getting unbearably hot. It burning right into his claw.

"**What should I do?", **Allen asked.

_'Don't worry. I'll take care of it...' _the voice assured Allen. He started to be enveloped inside a blinding green glow. When the glow died, a white cloak appeared. It wrapped around Madness and threw it on the ground. Now, Komui can see Allen clearly. Allen's... Innocence... It look different than before. What had happened?

_'This is the true form of your innocence...'_

"_It's true form?", _Allen repeated. He stared at his left claw. It was smaller than before but much sharper. Also, there was the cloak. It seemed to move according to his will. And the silver mask.

_'Maybe you should finish this now... My musician'_, the voice suggested.

For a moment, Allen wondered if the voice was only a figment of his imagination. He shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind. He focused his attention at the four generals. Two wounded. One disarmed. He was getting hungry. He ran towards them. Within minutes, Allen disabled all the generals. Allen deactivated his innocence and ran towards Road."Did I do it correctly?", he asked. His eyes and voice had returned to normal.

Road smiled at him and nodded."But I don't want you to do that again..."

"Let's eat now, Roadee!"

Komui watched as they both left. He turned his gazed at the generals. The kid had beaten the generals and at the same time his innocence had evolve. He called the matron to tend the generals.

...Allen ate happily. Road only watched him. Maybe it was time to tell the Order about their real situation. It seemed like the perfect time. "Allen, you might choke yourself...", she warned.

"I'm fine, Roadee", Allen said. He gave Star a piece of mitarashi dango.

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

The Skulls were alerted when the Millenium Earl called them. The Head Skull entered the room. The Earl and the other noahs were waiting patiently. The Earl smiled and motioned him to step forward.

"About our proposal... Can you do it?"

The Skull nodded."Yes but I'll need his body and soul to put into it. The body must not be rotten..."

"About the body...", Canaan said, smiling,"I think I can manage that.."

"...And the soul?"

"That will be your choice. Any would do", The Duke said,"As long as it can play its part... I wouldn't want any failures."

A cat suddenly entered the room. It changed into the Noah of Lust. The Earl turned his attention to her."Did you find them?", he asked.

LuluBell nodded."They're at the Black Order, Duke. The Musician had just been approved of the position as a General..."

The Millenium Earl seems to be more amused by this than surprised.


	6. Note

**Author's Note:**

**Haii! I finally finished rewritting the chapters, so the next ones will be new!  
**


	7. Growing trust and suspicion

**Selfine: Sorry, if this fic hasn't been updated for a while. I hope you can understand... So here's a new written chappie for you!~~ Please leave a review!**

* * *

"Now, we need to have you fitted, Allen...", Komui said in a gentle voice.

"For what?", Allen asked.

"It's for your uniform, Allen."

"My uniform? Does Roadee have one too?", he asked curiously. Road sat beside him while Star was sleeping on the office's messy floor. Komui was uncertain what to say. He glanced at the said girl whom only glanced back boredly at him. Road licked the lollipop she had gotten from the cafeteria."I don't think she'll be needing one...", Komui said.

Allen seemed disappointed at this but didn't make much of a fuss as Reever took his measurements. Once finished, Reever left the office. Road stood up almost leisurely then turned to Allen with a smile."Ne, Allen, can you go ahead to the cafeteria? Bring Star with you. I need to talk to Komui-san..."

Star woke up at the mention of his name. The furry brown dog stretched and followed Allen sleepily out of the office. Once they were gone, Road turned to the supervisor with a serious look."There's something important I need to tell you..."

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

Allen was almost skipping as he made way to the Order's cafeteria. He don't know why but he never lost his way going there. Lately, it had became his favorite place. He stopped suddenly as he saw a lady with long blue hair tied in a ponytail. She seem rather strong for a lady because she managed to held up a man twice her size. Allen approached her and tugged the end of the sleeve of her uniform."Ah, miss..."

The lady turned to Allen with a scowl on her face. The lady didn't seem so feminine right now."What d-", the lady began but was interrupted when a certain redhead lunged behind her. Him? Allen wasn't certain but as he peered closer he realized that she was in fact a male. A male with a weird ponytail.

"Yuu!~ I see you've met our new exorcist!", Lavi greeted.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!", Kanda hissed. He glanced at Allen then smirked."That thing is an exorcist? He wouldn't last long..."

With that, Kanda dropped the finder and stormed away. Allen fumed, he's not a 'thing'."Who's that guy, Sir Lavi?", Allen asked.

"There's no need to be polite, Allen-chan!", Lavi said happily,"He's name is Kanda. Yuu Kanda. But don't call him by his first name..."

"He doesn't seem nice", Allen said then turned to the falled finder."Are you 'lright, Mister?"

The finder just nodded. He didn't know how to react. He had seen the boy's battle against the generals. It was surprising to see someone terrifying in battle be so nice. He was exactly the opposite of the exorcist Kanda. The finder stood up and gave Allen an uncertain smile. Allen turned to Star who began nudging him.

"'kay, Star", he said patting the dog.

Lavi peered over Allen."You're having breakfast at this time?", he asked.

"I overslept.", Allen answered then headed towards the counter. Lavi have to carry Allen for him to see over it.

"Weelll, if it isn't Allen-chan? What's your order, darling?~~", Jerry asked cheerfully.

"The same one as yesterday", Allen answered politely. Jerry immediately came back with Allen's order. Lavi have to help the small boy to carry his mountain of food to a table. Lavi carefully set it on an empty one.

"Say, 'llen-chan, where's Road?", Lavi asked as he sat beside the young general.

Allen swallowed several times before answering."Roadee's with Komui-san..", he answered. Allen smiled and gave Star one of the cream breads. Lavi just watched as Allen devoured on the food. He noticed that the bandage covering Allen's forehead had been replaced. Probably by Road. And as for Allen, he had forgotten he even had a bandage.

Allen finished eating after a few minutes. Lenalee approached their table and said,"Nii-san, wants to see you in his office, Allen"

"Sir Komui?", Allen said and stood up. He politely followed the older exorcist to the supervisor's office. As he stepped inside he saw the shemale guy and Road there."Ah, Allen!", Komui greeted."Now that you're here, we can begin... You're going to a city called Martel. The finders have found a fragment of Innocence there and I want you to retrieve it. Allen, Kanda and Road, the finder that will accompany you will fill you in with the details..."

The supervisor turned to Allen."You need to wear your uniform for this mission, Allen..."

**~Symphony of Dreams ~Symphony of Dreams**

"Is this really necessary?", Allen asked Komui. He wore a black coat rimmed with golden linings. There was a sort of cross at the left part of the coat. A rose cross. And it was sort of heavy.

"Of course...", Komui said. Road smiled at Allen. Road had an almost similar black coat but it had a hood. Unlike Allen's, Road's coat had silver linings instead of golden ones.(**A/N: Road's coat would be like Allen's in the anime. The first uniform.) **

"Let's go... It'll be quite frustrating if we got left by the train", Road said then casted a significant glance at Komui as she summoned her heart shaped door. Kanda stayed quiet but had his suspicion. The door doesn't seem to be made out of Innocence. Komui knew that sooner or later, the exorcist would ask him about this. He himself wasn't sure if letting two noahs stay safe but they shared the same cause.

"Maybe you should lighten it here, Roadee", Allen said as they entered the door into the dark atmosphere.

"When I figure out how."

They emerged into the train station seconds later. This was the first time Allen had been in one. It cheered him up. They easily found the finder, who was waiting in front of the train."I'm Toma, I'll be assisting you in this mission. Nice to meet you."

Allen smiled and made a small bow."I'm Allen", he introduced himself.

"I'm Road, Allen's sister."

After the introductions, they entered the train and found the compartment reserved for them. Kanda and Road stepped inside. Allen noticed that the finder didn't made any move to enter."Aren't you coming inside, Sir Toma?"

"I'm not supposed to."

"You're not?", Allen asked, puzzled."Why?"

Toma only answered with a smile and sat down on the floor. Toma watched as Allen stepped inside the compartment. He can't help feeling surprise to see a general that young. He was startled when minutes later the young general stepped outside and joined him."What do you do on a mission, Sir Toma?", Allen asked curiously.

"We accompany exorcists and provide them with information. Mostly, we search for missing Innocence fragments..."

"Ah", Allen said. Even if he hadn't been told much about the on going war. He already knew. The voice, which he come to know as Crown Clown, had already told him. Though he noticed a certain lack in details but Allen didn't try asking. He knew he would tell him when the time is right. In the meantime, he was feeling excited about his first mission.

**Review Please!**


	8. Eternal Doll

**Suishou Yume: I'm really sorry for the unbearable long updates! Please try to understand my mistress' situation... Ah, please kindly leave a review too! It makes the plot bunnies go crazy!**

**Suishou Yume: Here's a new chapter!~~~

* * *

**

"It looks deserted...", Allen observed as he gazed at the city of Martel.

"I have to agree...", Road said, glancing at the finder. Toma just shrugged.

Kanda shifted in annoyance and went ahead of them."Just to get this clear", he said,"If you ever got in the way, I'll kill you..."

Kanda didn't bother answering instead he just grunted and went ahead. Allen turned to Toma."Is he always like that?", Allen asked the finder. Toma merely nodded then they heard an explosion.

"Akuma!", Toma exclaimed.

Allen quickly activated Crown Clown and killed the two akumas in a flash. Meanwhile, Road's attention was focused on something else."Roadee?", Allen called to Road.

Road snapped attention at hearing Allen's voice. It was more like Hevlaska's again. She gave a reassuring smile at Allen."Ne, it's nothing...", she said then glanced at Toma. He seemed to be surprise at Allen's change of voice."It's normal...", she said to the finder.

Allen slightly shuddered as he felt someone observing him. He glanced warily around but found the streets empty. He wasn't sure but he could feel death but is that possible? He shrugged off the feeling as they entered the city.

**Symphony of Dreams~ Symphony of Dreams**

Canaan grinned as he observed the group of exorcists followed by a finder. He quickly spotted the ninth and the white haired boy which he assumed to be the musician."So that's the fourteenth? Seems rather too young...", he said then smile to himself as hearing no reply." Why are you even here?"

Tyki sighed."The Duke fears of losing another one so he sent me..."

"I think I want Lulu...", Canaan said, grinning at Tyki. The Noah of Pleasure just smiled at the younger noah. His gaze move at the ninth and fourteenth disciple that was currently fending off some akumas.

"I'm still wondering why they left...", Tyki muttered. Canaan absently nodded.

**Symphony of Dreams~ Symphony of Dreams**

"Are you alright?", Allen asked the injured finders.

"Y-Yes... Thank you", one of them replied. Allen smiled and deactivated Crown Clown.

"Ne, that was a close one...", Road commented, several sharp pointed candles floated behind her. She smiled at Kanda as she noticed him glancing at it."That's my Innocence...", she lied.

"Che", Kanda muttered then turned to the finders."Where's the Innocence?"

A finder got up weakly to his feet and answered for his group."I-It's hidden at one of the buildings... I'll lead you to it."

The finder limply led them through the narrow street of the city. He led them to a ruined building. They took the stairs, leading them to a concealed underground floor. It seemed to spread through the whole city. Allen's eyes widen as his gaze move to the badly injured finders. Two were already dead while one was bleeding to death. Toma and the other finder closed their eyes, they knew the remaining finder was beyond saving.

**'... He'll die protecting the Innocence...', **Crown Clown silently commented.

"Can't we do something?", Allen asked, referring to the bleeding finder.

**'There are some things that can't be prevented...', **his Innocence answered,' **but we can still save him if you want to.. Do you?'**

"Yes..."

**'If that is what you want, my Musician...', **it said. Crown Clown activated itself and wrapped the strands of the white cloak around the finder's wound. Crown Clown started to sing.

_... soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_hitotsu, futatsu to..._

_Ukabu fukaramii itoshii yokogao, daichi ni taruru ikusen no..._

_Yume, yume..._

It surprised Allen. It was the song Mana had taught him. How did Crown knew the song?

_Gin no hitomi no yaragu yoru ni_

_umareochita kagayaku omae, ikioku no toshitsuki ga..._

**'You know, Allen, this song was really meant for protection...'**

_ikutsu inori o, tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_douka kono ko ni ai o_

_tsunaida te ni kisu o..._

"Of protection?", Allen asked but he never heard the answer. He was suddenly overcame by intense pain all over his body. Allen yelped in pain. Crown Clown quickly supported him as he fell unconscious. Road supported Allen and laid him carefully on the ground, ignoring the pain as the Innocence came in contact with her.

Allen stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Allen's eye color turned to green as Crown Clown took over the unconscious boy's body. He slowly sat up.**'I'm sorry...', **Crown Clown said and slowly stood up**.'... Are you hurt, Dreams?'**

Kanda was bewildered. He had no idea what was happening. Why did the moyashi's voice changes everytime he activates his Innocence?. Road made a small smile."Not much...", she said,"I'm used to it."

**'Ah...', **Crown Clown said then glanced at the finder. The wound had closed up and the finder was now breathing normally**.'I guess it went well...'**

**'It would be best if you bring him back at the Order**...' he said to Toma,'**And you could leave now, we wouldn't want risking a life...'**

Road summoned her door. Toma supported the finder into the door while the other came to get the others. Crown Clown turned to the barrier that encased a man and a young lady with pointed hats. He stepped in front of it and smiled.'**Hello, Lala...', **he greeted.

Lala turned to the voice. It seemed familiar."C-crowne?


	9. An Innocent Song

**Suishou Yume: Gomen ne for the very late late update! Please let me live! oh, try to review too!**

"C-crowne?"

**"Surprised?", **Crown Clown asked, making Allen's face smile."**It's been a while since we last met, Lala..."**

"Ne, you know each other?", Road asked curiously.

"**Yeah... A long time ago...", **Crown Clown said. He closed his eyes briefly then turned to Lala with a sigh."**It's like what I told you before... The Innocence would be taken from you, like it or not..."**

"Can you please wait until...", Lala trailed off as she glanced at her companion. Gozu started coughing out blood badly.

Crown Clown's expression softened."**Of course, till them...", **he said and turned to Kanda, who had just removed the barrier. He seemed to be rather pissed or was the said exorcist always like this? **"There's no need to be agitated... We'll still get the Innocence..."**

"Che..."

Crown Clown just had to smile. It makes him wonder how he gets along with Mugen but it seemed like Mugen likes her current accomodator. Crown started to feel Allen gaining consciousness. He slipped back and deactivated himself.

Allen slightly shook his head. He was getting a little dizzy. He swayed a little then steadied himself.

Road glanced worriedly at Allen and made him sit on the ground."You should rest for a while, Allen...", she suggested.

Allen just nodded and murmured a small okay. Lala glanced curiously at the boy. He looks like the Crowne's previous accomodator... Neah."He looks like Ne-", Lala began.

"I know...", Road interrupted, crouching in front of Allen. She noticed a growing bloodstain on Allen's bandages. The stigmatas are starting to bleed again... Now, of all times. She didn't have spare bandages also she can't let the exorcist see the Noah's mark. She leaned near Allen and whispered to him."I'll replace the bandages later..."

Allen looked quizically at Road. He'd forgotten about the bandages. He reached to his forehead and felt that it was damp. Was it bleeding? Out of nowhere, something suddenly shot through the wall and pierced through the doll. It seemed like a large claw. Lala gasped. The large claw withdrew, dragging Lala and also Gozu with it. It happened quickly that they didn't have time to react much.

Allen snapped out of his shock and shook his head. Without thinking at all, he had Crown Clown activated itself. He used Crown Belt to support himself and went after them.

"Allen!", Road called.

"Tch... Annoying brat", Kanda muttered and ran after Allen. Road followed him but stopped as she caught a glimpse of someone. She just ignored it and went after Allen.

Allen had came to an open clearing and saw the akuma that held Lala and Gozu."Let them go!", Allen yelled.

The level two akuma smirked at the young exorcist, under-estimating him."**What if I don't want to? What can you do about it?"**

Kanda finally caught up with him and glanced at the akuma."Tch..."

Kanda activated Mugen and prepared to attack. Allen focused on Lala and Gozu. The akuma dropped them off rashly. Allen flared at the sight.

Allen suddenly rushed towards the akuma. Kanda quickly supported the young general."First Illusion: Insect of the Underworld!"

With the akuma's attention diverted, it didn't notice Crown Belt heading towards it. It wrapped at the level two akuma, restricting its movements. Allen ran up and thrusted the sharp claw into the akuma. He withdrew it and leaped to Lala and Gozu. He used the white cloak to protect them from the explosion. Allen glanced worriedly at Gozu, who was coughing out blood.

The young general deactivated his Innocence as well as Kanda. Road had just arrived at the clearing, she quickly directed her attention at Allen, who was gazing at the two with teary eyes. Gozu coughed again.

"Gozu!", Lala exclaimed, pulling her companion closer.

_**'He's dying...', **_Crown Clown noted.

"La... Lala...", Gozu said in a strained voice as he coughed out again."... Can you sing that song again?... The song I heard... When we first met..."

Lala made a small nod and smiled a bit. She closed her eyes and started to sing a calm, sad song. Allen felt tears running down his cheeks. He looked up as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Road crouched and pulled Allen into a hug. He cried in her arms. It was then Road realized that Allen might not be able to stand seeing people crying... Things he would normally see as an exorcist. It made her wonder if she did the right thing to trust Bookman.

Lala's song soon died down and Gozu stopped breathing. Road took a glance at Kanda and nodded at him. The exorcist crouched and took the Innocence from the lifeless doll.

Road turned to Allen."We need to go now..."

Allen stopped crying and slowly nodded. Road stood up and summoned her door. Kanda stepped inside it, followed by Road.

Allen stopped in front of the door and glanced back at the unmoving doll. Allen slowly approached Lala. He placed a hand on top of her head."Can you do it, Crown Clown?", he asked in a small voice.

His Innocence smiled inwardly**.'I can and I will...', **he answered.'**After all, I can't just leave a friend alone**.'

"Thank you..."

Crown Clown activated itself. The white cloak wrapped around the lifeless doll. Lala started to glow in a faint green light. Crown Clown withdrew and deactivated. Allen smiled as he noted the slightest movement from Lala.


	10. Innocence and Noah

**Author: Sorry for the late late update! Please kindly leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Innocence and Noah**

The red-checkered door appeared at the center of Komui's messy office. The finders that had came earlier were already brought to the Matron and had been treated. The spiky blue-haired teen's door slowly opened up then the raven haired exorcist and Road came out of it.

"How was it?", the supervisor asked them.

"Che", Kanda sounded, not even bothering to answer the question then left the room. This action, however, only made Road giggle.

"... Say, where's Allen-chan?", Lenalee asked as she placed a mug of coffee on the supervisor's table, glancing at the still opened checkered door.

"Ne, I think he just did something", Road answered, smiling.

"Uh... Road? Where's the Innocence?", Komui asked.

Road blinked."Ne, Kanda has it", she said. As soon as his name was metioned, the said exorcist kicked the door opened. Kanda stormed inside and placed the Innocence on the table.

"Good job!", the chinese man praised, clasping his hands together. He picked up the Innocence and placed in a tube container for safe keeping. Lenalee turned her attention at Road's door as a young doll-like lady with long wavy blonde hair stepped out of the door. She hand a bandage over an eye. The lady, Lala, was carrying a sleeping young boy. It was Allen and he seemed tired.

"So he did it ne?", Road said to Lala.

Lala nodded, smiling and handed the young general to Road. The Noah of Dreams laid the boy on the couch, resting his head on her lap. She noted that Allen's bandages were still messed up and decidf to change it later.

"Did what?", Lenalee asked.

"Ne, Lala's the Ghost of Martel, the doll wherein the Innocence used to reside", Road said simply.

"I thought it shouldn't be able to move since the Innocence was taken away", Lenalee said.

"Well~ That's what had happened... But! Crown Clown probably place a small part of him in Lala", Road guessed cheerfully.

Allen slowly woke up. The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes lightly, looking around sleepily. A wide smile came across the boy's face as his gaze landed on Lala."You're moving again!", he exclaimed with joy, hugging the doll.

"Yeah. I am", that was all the doll said with a smile,"Thank you"

"Crown Clown helped me help you!", Allen said proudly.

"I know", Lala smiled.

Komui cleared his throat."Anyway, I need to talk to you, Road", he said,"... Alone"

"How about we include Allen now? And maybe Lenalee and that grumpy over there?", Road said,"Lavi's already a given along with Bookman"

"Are you sure?", Komui asked, adjusting his glasses. At the same time, a certain furry brown dog dashed inside the room. Allen made a happy sound and hugged the dog.

"Yes, I'm sure...", Road answered,"And we'll probably need Crown"

At the mention of its name, the said Innocence activated itself and hovered near the oblivious boy who was playing with Star."_**Should I let Allen sleep?", **_it asked Road.

"You'll tell him everything later, right?", Road asked. Crown Clown merely made a motion similar to a nod and made Allen sleep as he fully took over the boy's body. Allen's eye color changed to bright green as it did. Road then turned to the other occupants of the room which were Komui, Lenalee, Lala, Kanda and the newly entered Bookmen.

"... Let's begin, ne?", Road said. Komui nodded, granting her permission. Road raised her hand a bit then the atmosphere suddenly changed to a dark dimension-like room just like the way inside Road's door. Chairs appeared behind each person inside. The other sat down except Kanda who refused to even acknowledge the chair's presence. Road comfortably sat down while Crown Clown, in Allen's body, sat down beside the Noah while petting Star with a smile.

"Any questions?", Road asked Komui.

"Maybe you should clear up everything... Perhaps from the start?", the supervisor suggested.

"As what I have already told Komui, I'm a Noah", she started in a straight tone, dropping the childish act."To be exact, I'm the ninth disciple, 'First Child' Road, the Noah of Dreams"

Kanda scowled and turned to Komui with his infamous glare,"Why the hell did you let a Noah enter the Order?", he demanded.

"Kanda!", Lenalee reprimanded, shooting a glare at him,"Let Road finish"

"Tch", the raven haired exorcist frowned.

"Yeah, Yuu-chan.. You'll know that she has a good reason!"

"Don't call me that!..", he hissed,"You knew about this?"

"Of course", the redhead grinned,"We were the one that brought them here, remember?"

"Anyway...", Road continued,"I left the clan when...", she stopped a bit, deciding that she shouldn't tell that part yet. Not till the right time."When I found out something I shouldn't have. I went out to search for the fourteenth and found him at his brother's custody"

"Where is this Fourteenth now?", the olive green haired exorcist asked.

The blonde doll gazed at Crown Clown."It's Allen, isn't it?", she guessed, remembering the resemblance the young general had with the former Fourteenth Noah.

"Allen?", Lenalee repeated.

Crown Clown smiled and stood up. He gently removed the boy's bandages, letting it fall on the floor to show the partly bleeding stigmatas.

"The Fourteenth Noah had once turned against the Duke before and had attempted to kill the Millenium Earl, almost succeeding", Bookman informed them.

Lenalee asked,"Does that mean the Fourteenth is our comrade?"

Bookman nodded."Yes. In a way", he answered,"But I doubt the Vatican would accept it so it would be best to keep it to ourselves in the meantime."

"Pfft.. I doubt Yuu-chan can keep a secret", Lavi said gleefully. Kanda skillfully unsheathed Mugen in a flash and chased the insane rabbit while threatening its life.

Bookman merely disregarded the scence and turned to Crown Clown, asking the question that had been playing in his mind,"... May I ask why you're helping them?"

Crown Clown only smiled, glancing at the amusing scene of Lavi being chased by Kanda with Lenalee trying to settle them down before answering_**,"... It's because I promised him that I would help save his family**_", the Innocence answered.


	11. Waiting for Road

_**Crowne: Sorry that it took me long time to update this. Like what I've posted at my other fanfics, I've been busy and stuff. The past chapters might be rewritten**_

_**Gonna change pen name to Au Crowne**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Waiting for Road**

"Stay still, Star!," Allen yelped as the furry, golden dog slipped out of his hold. The hyper dog was still partly covered with soapy bubbles as it ran out of the hall.

The blonde doll blinked twice as Star ran past her just as she was about to enter the room."Allen?," she called as she peered in, only to find the young general covered with the same soapy bubbles.

"He won't let me was wash him," the boy was completely drenched as well, Lala noted as the boy stood up."Where's Roadee? I haven't seen her for hours!"

Lala made a soft smile,"She's just a bit busy today. I'm sure she'll play with you as soon as she gets back"

The young boy murmured something before making a small then he looked up at Lala,"Could you help me catch Star ?," he asked.

"Sure but after we change your bandages," she told him, taking ahold of his right hand. At the mention of the bandages, Allen reached up to his forehead. It was damp. Probably because of the blood again.

"Won't it ever stop bleeding?," Allen asked thoughtfully.

"It would stop soon," she said, smiling at the brunette."But it might take a while"

It only took a few minutes for the two to arrive at their room. Allen patiently sat down on the bed as Lala carefully replaced the bandages.".. Crown Clown knows you, right, Lala? Are you two friends?," Allen suddenly asked. The boy had been quite curious how the two of them had known each other.

"I guess you could say that," she smiled softly,"He had helped me before"

Allen tilted his head to the side slightly,"That means Crown had another owner before me?"

_'.. No, he still has the same 'owner,'_ Lala thought absently. She didn't voice out her thoughts though, knowing that it would confuse the boy. She knew that Crowned Clown would tell him everything when he's ready. So she just patted the boy's head gently, the smile still on her face as she nodded,"I did meet his previous accomodator. He was really nice, smart...," she trailed off as she stood up,"Let's go catch Star now, hm?"

Sooo.. Catching a runaway dog wasn't as easy as Allen thought it was. It had been a bit hard since the dog was quite fast and somehow, due to a certain rabbit who thought the helping the escapee was entertaining for him, Star manages to slip away just as they were close to catching him. Allen was actually glad when Lenalee saw what the rabbit was doing and she quickly proceeded to reprimand him.

With Lavi busy, Allen thought that they might have a better chance now. The boy spotted the soapy dog and tried to sneak behind the canine but the dog sensed him and ran away just as Allen tried to tackle him.

"Star!"

It actually seemed like Star made a doggy smirk at him before it ran away again.

That had been hours ago and now Star was curled under the bed, peacefully sleeping. The bubbly soap had been washed off when Star had accidentally ran into the baths.

He was still fuming over the possibility the Star had been making fun of him when he had been chasing him.

And Road still hasn't come back.

Allen let out a sigh for the umpteenth time, his back against the wall as he glanced at the clock hanging at the wall. _Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc._ Another sigh escaped the youth's lips as he hugged his knees to him."... Why isn't she here yet?," he asked the doll who was sitting just beside him.

"Don't worry she'll be back soon," she assured him.

"That's what you've said hours ago"

Another sigh. Again.

He already miss Road despite the fact that he knew that her sister was just in the same building that he was at. Too bad the said building was too big. He slumped down, his eyes getting a bit teary. He wants to play with Road, he sniffled.

_'.. __**Allen,' **_Crown Clown finally spoke up as the sentient Innocence activated itself, the silver masquerade mask hovering just near the boy,'_**Remember what I've told you last night?' **_Allen nodded.'_**She's just making sure that things will be fine for both of you here. It's just for a day. Please just bear with it'**_

Allen made another nod, remembering the things that he had told him last night. He didn't actually understood some of it but he understood the part that the actual reason they joined the Order was get away from the 'bad guys' that were after them. The same people who killed Mana, he thought with a frown. Cown noticed the mood and protectively wrapped the white cloak around the boy's small figure. He managed a small smile,"But tomorrow, we'll get to play all day, right?"

Crown made a gesture similar to a nod.

"Then I'll just wait for her!," he said in a determined tone."I'll hug Roadee as soon as she gets back!"

**- AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE -**

It was almost midnight when the looong, boring questioning actually ended. It was actually just bunch of repetitive questions and confirmations about what she had told them the other day. They have decided not to tell their current situation to the higher-ups. Road have her doubts on the organization's high-ranking officers. After all, she had heard of the experimentations performed before to create artificial exorcists.'_... Just like...'_, she thought, her footsteps resounding throught the empty hallway.

Road huffed, walking into their room. She opened the door as quietly as she could, expecting that Allen was already asleep. That was why she was surprised when she saw the young General wide awake... And rolling across the with a whining Star.

Allen immediately stopped.

Road stared.

"Roadee!," the bluenette was soon hugged by the young boy. Tightly."I missed you! It was so boring today without you! And Star was being mean to me! and I missed you.. A-and Crown said we could play tomorrow for the whole day! We will, right? Right?"

Road blinked twice then started giggling. Allen was really so cute."Yep~ We'll play aaaaall day long," she happily confirmed, hugging him back."But let's sleep first, ne?~"

"Okay!," he eagerly nodded, already excited for tomorrow. He climbed up on the bed, getting on his part of the bed, hugging Road as she laid down beside the smiling boy.

"Good night, Allen"

"G'night, Roadee"

**Au Crowne : It's a bit short but please leave a review!**


End file.
